Wanna Change
by IyumiHimitsu
Summary: Reader- Insert, You came from another world, human, and a desire to change. You don't imagine that the one and only Zero Kiryuu would help you.


A girl with (h/c) hair woke up to birds singing and the bright sun "It's a good omen to have a perfect day, but then again nothing is perfect in life...". She got up took a quick shower and changed in her normal everyday uniform aparrel: a black collared shirt with a dark red ribbon tie, blood red vest, dark jeans, and a pair of black and slick boots. She tied the red ribbon that was supposed to go on her hair around her neck like she did always and walked out the door.  
You got to school and entered class "_yn_?" the teacher droned "Present" You responded bored already. After school, walked home after your favorite club. "What the..." you saw a shadow zoom past you in a blur "Huh?" you turned back just to be lifted off the ground quickly and slung on their shoulder "What the! let me down!!" They ran off with you into a purple amptosphere and dissapeared.  
~+~ The sun shined brightly the next day, your (e/c) eyes opened and reflected in the light. "Huh-h?... Where am I?" you sat up dazed. " In Cross Academy!!!" a guy popped out of nowhere "Who are you!" you jumped up in sudden alarm and stood in a defensive pose "I'm the headmaster here, My name is Kaien Cross" you relaxed but then panicked "Who brought me here?" "I think you were abducted by one of my night class students in the verge of..." Mr. Cross looked at you "NOTHING!! " he smiled nervously "What?.." you put a skeptic look "Nothing..." He said and went back to his desk. The door slammed open and a silver haired guy came in with a girl with brown eyes and hair came in.  
"What is---! umm....gomen i didn't know you had a visit Cross..." you stared at him blankly "Who are you?". "Oh! This is my adoptive daughter Yuuki and fellow friend to my family Zero Kiryuu" Yuuki shook your hand, Zero stood still the whole time "Hai Cross, Hello" he dragged Yuuki out of the chairman's office. "Zero is not that formal or social" you put a sad weak smile "Neither am i " "Why are you sad?" you looked down "Well my name is (y/n & l/n) and i came from ..." "This is another world.." Kaien Cross explained quickly "Yeah I came from another world and i didn't have parents, i was all alone" you looked down sadly "Don't pity me Mr. Cross, I don't deserve it" Kaien tried to cheer you up.  
"Well you can attend this school if you want to....Even be a prefect! Your a tough girl perfect for prefect!" Chairman Cross exclaimed happily, #he is so happy that he makes me want to smile...What a nice guy...# you thought and then smiled weakly again. Zero was left thinking. #She had such a sorrowful look...She didn't seem to have a vampiric aura...I understand that a night class student got away from Cross Academy with blood thirst and brought back a human...# He turned around and saw that Yuuki was no longer there. "Yuuki!" Zero ran back in, knowing that she probaly ran back into the chairman's office, Zero slammed in. You saw him and looked into his eyes #...Eyes are open windows to the soul... the heart is the soul...# you then looked away "Hello again...". Yuuki saw something between Zero and you, only she didn't know what. "Zero?..." Yuuki said but Zero was in a deep daze staring blankly at you.  
Zero was completely in a daze #What is happening to me? why can't i tear away my eyes from her?...# Zero was struggling and Mr. Cross saw it. "I'm (y/n) new to be student here" You said giving a soft smile to Mr. Cross and shook Yuuki's hand again then shook Zero's pale hand. He just flinched and took his hand away. #There is definately something wrong with Zero# Yuuki thought, looking up at you. "Well...Yuuki and Zero please go back to work while I register (y/n) in our fabulous school" "O.k Bye (y/n)-san" Yuuki smiled and walked out "Meet you outside Zero" she said. You smiled "Your Zero ...huh?" you said "Hai...(y/n)-san.." Zero forced out leaving you to smile and say "Thanks Zero-san It's nice to meet you" Zero nodded and walked quickly outside. "Thats Zero..." Cross said "He'll change...he will" you smiled and filled the papers that Cross gave you.  
~+~ "What do you have against (y/n)-san?" Yuuki asked looking at Zero curiously "Nothing..." Zero said in a low voice looking away "You do have!" Yuuki said pulling Zero back "(y/n) is different, I could see that..." Zero said and left leaving Yuuki surprised. When you finished the paperwork you then were handed the Cross Academy uniform "When do i start school?" you asked "Next week (y/n)-chan!" said smiling brightly "Would i be able to go to my world again?" you asked "Only one time" Mr. Cross said looking out the window "Why?" she asked "It takes lot of power" . You were on your way to your world "How much time do i have?" Mr. Cross gave you a wristwatch "I put a alarm, connecting the alarm and clock to the portal so when when time is up a portal would open in front of you" you smiled "I appreciate this you are doing for me" Mr. Cross smiled "Yes, please go now time is about to run" you stood there "Almost ready" Mr. Cross pushed sort of buttons, mumbled stuff, and dance around. "Wow.." you said lookind at him strangely "Almost..." a shiny sparkly blue and silver light filled the room "This like a dream..." You said looking into the starlight like blue and silver. Neither Mr. Cross or you noticed Zero come in "W-what the...." Zero saw the dreamy background, like space but brighter and in a galaxy. Zero was so dazed he accidently fell into the on ground portal "Kiryuu!" Mr. Cross saw Zero fall in, then Zero saw trees and the sun brightly.  
~+~ "Why did you come Zero-san?" you said seeing him there with you "Where is here?" Zero asked looking up at you "This is my world, the modern world...A alley" "...I just fell in then..." he said nervously "That's o.k. it wasn't your intention Kiryu-san" you smiled and stood up "Lets go! time is running out!" you said and ran forward tugging his arm "Huh?" Zero said and followed you. "I want to say hi and goodbye to my friends" you said and saw that Zero started walking.  
"Hey!!" you yelled and followed him. "14452 Satsuki St." you ran around the sakura covered corner,passed him, and laughed as Zero tried his best to catch up but failed. You suddenly stopped at a white two-story Victorian style house with a pink sakura tree in the front. You knocked and a girl with black long hair and dark blue eyes opened it. "Surprise, TA-DA! Ayumi-chan!" you smiled and was vicously hugged by Ayumi "(y/n)-chan!" "Can't breathe, suffacating, dying" you choked out. "Oh!" Ayumi let go immediately then Zero appeared "(y/n)-chan, who is your companion?" you laughed and turned to Zero "Ayumi meet Zero Kiryuu" Zero looked up "Hi" he said plainly "Zero, meet Ayumi Ryuu" you looked at Ayumi who just stared back, "Hello" Ayumi said and gestured to the door "Come in". You stepped in but Zero stayed outside looking at the sakura tree calmly "Hey Zero aren't you going to come in?" you asked looking outside and out to him.  
Zero shook his head "I'll wait here, outside..." Zero responded siting down on the porch swing examining a sakura that fell in his hair. You smiled and got back in with Ayumi "(y/n)!! Where did you go to? I looked everywhere for you and I even contacted your cousins!" Ayumi said looking at you. "You called Kenji-chan!!" you asked with great disbelief. "Yup!! Sorry!" Ayumi said waving a non-chalantly "Aye...I can't believe you" you sighed.  
Zero couldn't help it, he heard you yell and your friend Ayumi apologize. #Who's Kenji?....Her cousin of course...But what up with the yells then?# Zero thought and caught three more descending sakuras. The door opened and you came out with a sad expression "Sorry...I have to go...My watch is beepin' and I have to leave, Ayumi...Maybe I'll be able to come back...I already have my boxes packed" you said to Ayumi with glassy eyes "Bye Ayumi-chan!"you said and hugged her tightly. Ayumi had glassy eyes too "Bye (y/n)-chan!" she said hugging her back. Zero was left to carry the boxes and watch the tearful goodbye without words. "Hopefully See ya!" you waved and then walked with Zero up to the alley you guys appeared out of. You didn't talk the whole trip back. #They must've been like really best friends or something...Thats sad...# Zero thought as they re-appeared at Cross Academy.  
~+~ "Welcome Back!!~" Headmaster exclaimed as Zero and you appear out of the portal. "Hai Mr. Cross...Arigato, you let me say goodbye" you said softly as your eyes were hidden by your (h/c) bangs. Cross let out a sigh "Don't be sad (y/n)-san, You'll be meeting your friends soon again" He said patting her tense shoulder. You instantly lightened up, "Really Mr. Cross?" you said hapilly "Yes (y/n)" he smiled as you jumped up in glee. Suddenly you hugged him and cryed "T-Thank you..." in his stomach. "Aww (y/n), Just don't cry or be sad anymore o.k?" said and patted you softly and let you cry the rest out. Zero watched this scene with symphatic eyes #(y/n)-san...Your really strange but somehow... I don't know# he thought giving a soft almost not there smile.  
"Zero!" Headmaster said once you stopped, Zero jumped out of his thoughts "Hai?" he asked, "(y/n) will start tommorow but i want you to show her around, alright?" asked giving Zero a pleading smile. "O.k. Cross" Zero responded looking down at the floor in silent misery. "Great! (y/n) follow Zero's instructions on the tour and please change in your uniform" Headmaster said and patted her head happily, "Make me proud!" he said. "O.k Mr. Cross!" you said giving him a soldier's salute before walking into the restroom and changing into your new uniform. You stepped out with your uniform, crimson ribbion still on your neck and followed Zero out the door. ~+~ 


End file.
